


In the Sand

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Prompts and Requests [40]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Innuendo, Love, Romance, The Doctor's POV, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has fantasized about Rose Tyler, but on a secluded, tropical beach, reality becomes better than the fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Sand

**Author's Note:**

> For @timepetalsprompts drabble prompt "tan lines." It's actual drabble length for a change!

The Doctor dreams of Rose Tyler, fantasizes about how she'd look kissing him. How she'd look arching against his body, his name on her lips in the quiet, dark night.

It isn't night. It's daylight on a secluded island, and the Doctor now knows how she feels as his fingers drift over her body, as they gently trace the tan lines left by her tiny bikini top. He sees her eyes fall shut. Her lips part. She speaks his name on a sigh.

Every fantasy he has ever had pales in comparison to the reality of making love to Rose.


End file.
